The present invention relates to a wax composition comprising a combination of apple wax, orange wax and/or citric wax and jojoba oil and cosmetic compositions for treating skin or hair, which contains these wax combinations in free form or as a complex of effective ingredients, which is formed by enclosing a wax combination in a capsule.
Waxes can fulfill many needs in cosmetic compositions. For example, they can be used by themselves alone for covering the skin or they can be added in an emulsion for viscosity modification and stabilization of cosmetic compositions. Waxes can be used for oiling and hydrophobic treatment of the skin in domestic cosmetic compositions and for conditioning and care of the hair in hair treatment compositions.
Waxes can be divided into natural, chemically modified and synthetic waxes according to the manner in which they are manufactured. Mineral waxes, and certain natural waxes of animal and vegetable origin, are among the waxes which are of significance for cosmetic compositions.
Natural and chemically modified natural mineral waxes originate from nonrenewable raw material sources, and/or are made from raw materials derived from these sources. Synthetic mineral waxes frequently contain synthetically derived impurities.
The use of natural or chemically modified natural waxes of animal or vegetable origin avoids the aforementioned disadvantages of mineral waxes and satisfies the widespread desire in commercial circles to use natural, ecologically unobjectionable raw materials.
The best known animal wax is beeswax, whose availability as a deposition product of bees is however limited. Furthermore beeswax has a high proportion of esters, which can disadvantageously effect the stability of the beeswax-containing compositions.
The current commercially obtainable vegetable waxes used in cosmetic compositions are candelilla and carnauba wax. These waxes are however hard and brittle, have high melting points and are only emulsified with difficulty in common vegetable wax.